


It Wasn't Enough

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Post TFA. (AU.)





	

Hux looks at the man in the medical bed, wondering when he will have bled enough, because his body looks like a circuit-board of score-marks and blast-sites. Once beautiful alabaster is now red and jagged like his saber, and it will never heal the same. Not with all the Bacta they possess. It will never be the same. 

Kylo’s unconscious, under the mask. He breathes the air they pump into him, and he breathes it out again. His chest moves under the sheets, and Hux is possessed of insane urges to rip his bandages off just to see what’s there. To pull off the monitoring pads, to just - just - _destroy_.

All that damage. All that pain. He saw the despair on Kylo’s face, heard the silent plea to pretend he’d been too late, to leave him there. His Knight ( _His_ , the Leader didn’t deserve such devotion) had been so ready to end it all. He’d killed his _father_ , then been assaulted by three of those Resistance fighters. So brave. So fierce.

So.

_Misguided._

Hux understands the necessity of these commands and the ensuing obedience, he does. He just… how can he tell him? How can he tell him everything he’s working for is a lie? How can he shake him from this unshakeable opinion, one even his (now late) father couldn’t sway him from?

His hand strokes the sleeping man’s knuckles. All this pain, and for nothing.

He needs to sway him. Needs to find some way in. He’d thought that the _Starkiller_ would be it, that such an egregious loss of life would cause the splinter in his heart to puncture deep. He’d watched the man torn, seen him sequester himself away. 

But he’d just watched. Watched from orbit like a coward instead of a man as the weapon wiped out five planets’ worth of people. Hux had hated every death he would never see, and he’d hated more that his message to the Resistance hadn’t got there in time. 

_Come. Come quickly. Destroy this weapon before it is too late._

They hadn’t come, and Kylo hadn’t turned, and all of it had been too little. 

Hux doesn’t know how in the galaxy he can save Kylo Ren, now. Maybe he’s beyond saving. Maybe they both are. The planet-weapon is gone, but the damage is done. The blood is on his hands, for leaving it as late as he could to give Kylo every chance to rebel.

It’s his fault. It’s all his fault. And now Kylo will be galvanised to the cause, so the deaths were all for nothing.

Hux drops his head, and mourns. He’s become everything he never wanted to be.


End file.
